


Cotton Candy Skies

by CriistallStoriies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Will get mature as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriistallStoriies/pseuds/CriistallStoriies
Summary: My first story on here! Please let me know if you like it!!
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Cotton Candy Skies

“It’s really pretty…the sky…” A girl muttered to herself. She was making flower crowns and was quite content with her own little world. “It’s nice and warm here. With cute little bunnies too!” A rabbit, not so shyly made it’s way into her lap. The girl giggled and pet it’s head, humming a song her mother used to sing.

Halfway through, she spotted a rather oddly colored rabbit. It looked anxious, almost frightened to the core. She set the bunny in her lap on the grass and walked towards the frightened creature. “Hey there, what’s the matter, sweetie?” She cooed at the rabbit. It only ran away.

She tried and tried, but it only made the rabbit more afraid. Eventually, it was stuck in a corner. Between a strawberry bush and a rock. It couldn’t run. The girl tried reaching out to it again, only to have it bite her hand.

“Ouch!” She cried in pain, tears started to fall her eyes. ‘Why did it bite me?’ She thought. ‘I was only trying to help’ She took one last look at the oddly colored creature. 'Maybe pushing my presence onto it wasn’t the best idea…I’ll leave it alone. It’ll come out when it wants too.’

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” She said, picking a few strawberries from the bush. “I didn’t know…I’m really sorry” She placed the fruit on the ground. The rabbit turned it’s head towards her and twitched it’s nose. The girl walked away, very upset with herself that she had frightened a poor rabbit.

As she left back to her flower crowns, the rabbit shyly sniffed the fruit on the ground. It lifted it’s head in the direction that the girl was walking. It seemed to be thinking. It blinked and ate a strawberry.


	2. Chapter 1

Clementine yawned as she stretched her limbs. The sun was shining beautifully through the rainbow flag she had over her window. It always made her wanna get up and start the day and make it a good one! She hopped out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, her half lavender, half black hair falling over her shoulders. 

She opened her mirror cabinet and got her anxiety meds, and swallowed them with some water, did her morning routine and picked out an outfit. Just a simple black tank top, her favorite lavender hoodie, fishnet stockings, some black shorts and, her combat boots. A simple but cute outfit. She put her hair up in space buns; her favorite hairstyle. Humming a sweet song, she made herself breakfast. Swaying her hips as she cooked on the stove.

“Egg sandwich!!” She said to herself, taking a big bite. It was one of her favorite breakfast foods right next to Peanut Butter and Jelly. Sandwich in hand, she walked out her door, making sure it was locked, and head towards the beach. She wanted to collect more seashells for her evergrowing collection. She was hoping to find a pink or purple shell. Finishing her sandwich, she went to play her music, only to realize she had left her headset at home. 

“Awe well, at least I get to hear the ocean!!” Clementine was an optimistic person. She always tried her best to look at the bright side of things instead of letting the bad overwhelm her. “Alright! Seashell hunting!” She chirped. “I hope I find some today!!” She began to dig in the sand but couldn’t find anything. She decided to search closer to the water. She took off her hoodie and boots and set them on the sand. Placing her phone on her hoodie she walked into the shallowest part of the water. 

She found some yellow ones, blue ones, and white ones. but no pink or purple ones. She didn’t give up and searched all day for at least one. But sadly, she didn’t anything. Just more blue, yellow and white. She found some orange and brown ones though. “Oh well… I guess there’s always next time. Besides I got all these lovely shells!! She scooped them up and rinsed them off in the ocean, then placed them on her hoodie. "Oh gosh, it’s getting hot. Is there a place to cool off somewhere?” Clementine looked around and spotted some large stones sticking out of the sand. One of the was curved. “Perfect!” She grabbed her stuff and sprinted over to the shady area.

With a sigh, she sank to the sand and looked up at the sky. Humming that same sweet song, She closed her eyes, leaned back against the stone and focused on the cool ocean breeze. She began to lose herself in her humming when she heard a sound. It sounded as if…someone slipped? Quickly after that, she heard rapid footsteps as if someone was running away. She peeked around the stone but, there was no one there. She shrugged and figured it might have just been a kid trying to climb the stone. Closing her eyes, she decided she would take a small nap. She was safe here right? She took a deep sigh and began to drift off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey! Wake up!” Clementine slowly opened her eyes. “Huh…?” “Hey, are you okay? Do you need some help?” A concerned voice said. Clementine looked to her left to see a boy with a pink varsity jacket. “ Oh, gosh I’m sorry. I was taking a nap.” She said stretching her limbs with a yawn. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up!” “Oh, no it’s okay!!” “I’m Steven Universe! Nice to meet you.” “My name is Clementine Jones, It’s nice to meet you too!!” Steven smiled and gave a small giggle. “I’ve never seen you around before. Did you just move here?” “Yeah, I moved in a few months ago. I’m kinda introverted so I don’t go outside much. I came to the beach to find some pink and purple seashells!” “Oh wow, it looks like you found a lot!” Steven said, looking at the girl’s sand-covered hoodie. “What?” Clementine was confused. Where did these come from? Did Steven put them there?

“These are pretty! You did a good job of finding all of them!” Steven chirped, kneeling on the sand. It doesn’t seem like he put them there, so where did they come from? Clementine sat down next to Steven. “Huh, those weren’t there before. I do remember hearing something while I was humming to myself just before I fell asleep. It sounded like someone slipped off the stone and ran away.” Clementine put a finger to her chin. Maybe whoever that was left them there? But why? “Huh, well maybe you’ll find out who it is later?” “Yeah maybe.”

For what seemed like hours, Steven and Clementine sat under that same stone and spoke about nothing in particular. Just bouncing off of each other’s words. “Oh gosh, I gotta go! It’s getting late and I have clean these shells” Clementine said, picking up her hoodie. She made sure to not let her shells fall back onto the sand. “Hey, there’s a beach party tomorrow. If you want you can come by and I can introduce you to my friends!” Steven said, dusting off his pants. “Oh, gee..that sounds like a lot of people…” “Don’t worry! I promise to take it slow. The people here in Beach City are super friendly and understanding.” Clementine thought for a moment. It would be nice to have some new friends.

“Alright! I’ll be there!” “Awesome! See you tomorrow Clem!” Steven said, sprinting back to his home! “Bye Steven!” Clementine was so happy! She made a new friend today! And not only that, she’ll make a whole bunch more tomorrow! It was almost overwhelming. “Whoa, calm down Clem.” She told herself. “It’ll be fine. I won’t be like Empire City…you’ll be fine.” With that little bit of self-reassurance, she headed home with a smile on her face. As soon as she got home, she went to clean her shells. After hours of making sure they were spotless, she wanted to take a nice hot shower.

Clementine went to grab her phone for some music, but it wasn’t anywhere to be found. “Oh no!! I must have left it on the beach! Darn it and it’s too dark outside, and my flashlight doesn’t work…” Clementine frowned a bit. “Oh well, Steven said the people here are nice. So…no one would steal it…right?” Clementine decided to ask Steven about her phone tomorrow at the Beach Party. Everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 2

Beach Party time!! Clementine woke up, excited that she would get to make some new friends! After doing her morning routine, She picked out a swimsuit. A simple black halter top shell cut out and put on some simple jean shorts. She decided to put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her black sandals. She made sure to get everything she needs for the beach, and put them in a duffle bag. "Oh wait, I need to bring a snack for the party. I could bake cookies!" 

Clementine sprinted to the kitchen and decided to make some chocolate chip cookies for the party. But she got carried away and baked sugar cookies and peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. "Yeah, this is enough for the party" Clementine muttered to herself, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll go to town and get some drinks! I've been craving watermelon juice for 3 weeks." Clementine grabbed her keys and wallet and headed into town.

When she got to the store, She stocked up on drinks and treats and snacks. "I hope this isn't too much for the party." "I think it's perfect!" Clementine jumped at the sudden feminine voice behind her. She turned to see Steven and a girl beside him. She was purple! "Whoa, sorry dude I didn't mean to scare ya!" The purple girl said. "I-it's okay, you just caught me off guard." "Hey, Clem! I'm glad you're coming to the party!" Steven said, with a warm smile. "Yeah, I'm excited!! Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry," Clementine said to the purple girl. "My name is Clementine Jones! It's nice to meet you!" "Name's Amethyst Quartz-Universe, nice to meet ya too!" "I like your hair!" Clementine said, putting a hand to her cheek. "Thanks! I love your hoodie!" "Thank you!"

Steven giggled. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well already!" Amethyst chuckled at Clementine's flustered face. "Heh, I'm just excited! I've.. never been to a party before." Clementine said, bashfully. " What? No way!" Amethyst said, in disbelief "I wasn't exactly...popular where I used to live, so I didn't go out much" "Well like I said before, the people here in Beach City are kind and understanding. Don't feel obligated to do anything you don't wanna do." Steven said, warmly. "Yeah dude, there's absolutely no pressure! Just go with the flow!" The purple gem said while shapeshifting her body to look wavy and noodle-like. Steven and Clementine laughed at how silly she looked. Amethyst was cool.

"Well, we better get going. I promised Pearl that I would help her pick the music for the party." Steven said sending a quick text. "Oh yeah, and I gotta help Garnet set up decorations!" Said Amethyst shifting back to normal. "It was cool meeting you, Clem!" "You too, Amethyst!" "Later dude!" "Bye Clem!" Clementine waved goodbye with a warm smile. "Bye-bye!"

After all of that excitement, She purchased her things and brought them home. "The party isn't for a while I guess. I'll listen to some music in the meantime." Clementine said, searching for her phone. Oh. Right. "Darn it...I didn't ask Steven or Amethyst about my phone. oh well, I'll just ask at the party.

Clementine decided to read a book instead until it was time for the party. "Okay, It's 1:30 pm maybe around 5:00 pm I'll head out." Clementine sat down on the couch and began to read her favorite book. The Silver Kiss by Annette Curtis Klause. She's read it at least 15 times in her life, but it will always be her favorite. The story, in her opinion, was beautiful and the ending, while incredibly frustrating and heartbreaking, was beautiful as well. She could never have enough books. It's a shame that most of them are still in boxes though. She just hasn't had the motivation to take them out lately. 

There was a knock at the door. Immediately, snapping out her trance with the book, she got up to see who it was. She opened the door to see a tall dark-skinned woman with her beautiful hair in a square-like afro. She seemed, stoic. Intimidating. Oh my. "H-hello..May I help you?" Clementine said in shock. "Steven sent me to find you. You didn't show up for 30 minutes" Her voice was so smooth and her accent suited her so well. Wait, did she say 30 minutes?

Clementine looked at her clock. It was 6:00 pm. The party must've started at 5:30! "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I was reading my book and got so lost in it. I didn't mean to worry Steven!" Clementine said, scrambling to get her bag and shoes. "It's alright I knew you were just reading." She said, adjusting her visor. "You knew? What do you mean?" "Future vision" She pulled her visor way revealing her third eye. "Oh! Oh wow, that's so cool!" Clementine chirped. " Oh, my name is-" "Clementine Jones. Steven has spoken a lot about you since he met you." Clementine flushed a light pink. "Oh golly..." "My name is Garnet Pyrope-Universe" "That's a beautiful name, and so unique!" "Thank you" This time Garnet flushed a light shade of red.

When they arrived at the party, steven immediately wrapped Clementine in a hug. "I'm so glad you came! I thought you decided not to come after all." Steven said, with relief. "Sorry, I was reading and lost track of time," Clementine said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, that's okay! Feel free to mingle around, or if you want you can sit on the bean bags and read some more. I thought you especially would appreciate it." Steven said, proud that he had been so thoughtful. And rightfully so. "I love bean bags!" Clementine squealed. "Thank you, Steven!" "You're welcome, Clem!" 

Sprinting to the pink bean bag, she set her book down and opened her duffel bag. She took out all of the snacks and juice and placed them on the snack table. "Awesome, you came after all!" Clementine turned around to see Amethyst with another woman with a cute short hair cut. Her skin was pale, but beautiful. "Hello, Amethyst! Who's this?" "Hello! My name is Peal Universe! It's a pleasure to meet you! Steven talks about you a lot! You seem to have left quite the impression on him!" "Oh, well I'm glad I made a good first impression!" Clementine and Pearl giggled. "Feel free to come and go as you please and if you need the restroom, you can go into the temple!" She said, Sounding a bit like a secretary. It was cute. "Okay! Thank you, Pearl!" "You are quite welcome!" 

"Oh Amethyst, have you seen my phone lying around the beach anywhere?" " Sorry dude I haven't." Clem frowned a bit " Hey don't worry! The whole city is here! You're bound to find your phone at this party! Just ask around whenever you can!" "Thanks, Amethyst. I'm gonna take a dip in the water" "Have fun!" The purple gem said, walking back to the crowd. Clementine hoped she would find her phone. "Clementine, if you like I could ask around for you? Steven told us you were a bit introverted." Pearl said, in a motherly tone. "That would be a big help Pearl, I just...can't walk up to a bunch of strangers." "It's alright. I'll do the best I can! I'll let you know if I find it!" "Thank you so much"

After Pearl went back to the crowd of people, Clementine took a dip in the water. Maybe it would help clear her mind a bit. She found a floater and hopped inside. She couldn't swim, but she loved to just float around. She watched from afar as the people all enjoyed themselves. They all seemed to enjoy her cookies too. Clementine flushed a bit and smiled. After about five minutes, she decides to go back to shore. There was a volleyball game going. "Hey, Clem! You wanna be on our team?!" Steven shouted, while Pearl and Ameythst in her direction. "Oh...sure why not!" Clementine ran over to Steven's side. "Alright, let the game begin!"

The volleyball game went on for what seemed like hours. They won every round! "Alright, good game everybody!" Steven said, rubbing his hands. He hit the ball pretty hard. "Oh gosh, Steven your hands!" Clementine said, grabbing his hands, His skin looked irritated and red. "Hey, it's okay! It just burns a little." C'mon, I have some ointment in my bag." Clementine dragged Steven over to her things "Clem," Steven joked, in a teenager tone. "I'm fine!" "You say that now, but tomorrow your skin will have blisters and start to peel and your Jacket will irritate your skin more and oh my gosh I'm treating you like a child.." Clementine said, embarrassed. Steven laughed. "It's okay! I'm used to it, Pearl does it a lot. it's sweet." "I get carried away sometimes." Clementine pulled out the ointment and put the light pink cream on Steven's hands and wrists. She massaged it in and Steven almost purred at how good it felt "Wow, that feels so much better!" "Good! Let me know when you need more okay?" "I will, thanks!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The party was fun! Clementine, with the help of Steven and his family, was able to talk to a lot of people! But after a while she felt her energy dropping, so she went back to her bean bag to read for a bit. She got comfortable and continued to read where she left off. The Silver Kiss. She got lost in the pages once again. She didn't hear anything else around her. She book was always able to captivate her no matter how many times she read it. Munching on some cookies adn drinking watermelon juice, she read her book for what seemed to be hours.

Suddenly there was a bright light from Steven's home. 'what was that...?" Clementine thought, looking away from her book. It didn't happen again after a while so she just shrugged it off someone probably taking a photo and went back to her book. After a few minutes, She heard steven run past her. "Hey! you finally made it!" "Yeah, sorry I took so long. I wanted to have some time alone for a while..." That was a new voice. "It's alright... Remember we're all here for you. We're on your side. What they did...was completely unacceptable..." Steven said, his tone getting a bit dark. "Thank you, Stevie..." The voice said. 'Stevie? How cute!' Clementine giggled to herself "I'll join you guys soon, I just need a minute." "Alright, I love you, sis!" "I love you too, Stevie!" 

After a few minutes, Clementine shifted her eyes from her book. She looked up to see a pink gem. Her dark magenta hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink sun hat and the cutest two peice she's ever seen. The top was black with tiny pink hearts and pink ruffles with the shoulders cut out and the bottom was high-waisted, pink with tiny black hearts and white ruffles. A big pink gem was on her chest. an upside-down heart. There were black lines on her cheeks. They looked like tear streaks. 'Wow...' Clementine thought. 'She's so cute...' The pink gem pulled a red lollipop from her gem. She seemed to feel Clementine's gaze because her magenta eyes suddenly shifted to her. Embarrassed, Clementine immediately looked back down at her book. After a moment or two, She shyly looked back up at the pink gem. She was looking directly at Clementine. She seemed to be thinking. Like she was trying to read the human staring back at her.

After a moment the gem looked Clementine in the eyes. She twirled the cherry lollipop in her mouth. Still keeping eye contact, she opened her mouth to drag the red candy on along her tongue. Revealing her black tongue piercing. Clementine's eyes widened and her face went hot. The pink gem stared her in the eyes, smirked and winked. 'What?!' Clementine's heart fluttered. 'What in the world? What just happened? Did that gem just wink at me? Can gem's even flirt?!' Clementine was so confused. She looked up again, but the gem wasn't there anymore. She looked around for her, but couldn't spot her. 

"Hey there, Dollface" A flirtatious voice, said behind her. "Oh!" Clementine squeaked, whipping around. "H-hello!" Chuckling at her stutter, the tall pink gem sat on the lavender-colored bean bag, right next to her. "Wassuh' matta', doll? Neva' seen a gem before?" They said with a joking tone. They had a Brooklyn accent too? 'The universe is testing me...' Clementine thought, hiding behind her book. "W-well I...I'm sorry" "S'aight, sweetcheeks," The pink gem said flirtatiously. "M-my name is Clementine Jones...Nice to meet you." The human said, peeking over her book. Her grin growing bigger, the pink gem leaned back into the bean bag. "Name's Spinel. Nice ta meet ya too, Sweetheart." Giggling, Clementine raised the book, to cover her smile. "What 'cha readin' there bookworm?" Spinel said. Tilting her head. "Oh! Its called The Silver Kiss by Annette Curtis Klause! It's my favorite book ever!"

Clementine rambled on about her favorite book. She spoke about her favorite parts and the parts that made her cry. "Ugh, and the ending is total bull! No matter how many times I read it I still get upset! It's not fair!" The whole time, Spinel sat and listened attentively. This human was cute when she gets heated. Soon, Clementine realized she had been rambling for about thirty minutes about a book. "Oh my gosh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk so much" She said, looking away from the pink gem next to her. "What 'cha sorry for? I don' mind, I think it's interestin'!" Spinel said with a smile. Clementine looked at her and shyly smiled.

Spinel's attention was taken away from the dual haired human when music started playing and clementine looked toward where the music was coming from. "I love this song!" They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello was playing through the speakers. Spinel got up from her bean bag and held a hand out. "Wanna dance, Dollface?" Clementine smiled and took the gem's hand "Absolutely!" Spinel giggled and pulled Clementine towards the crowd. 

They danced to the song, not caring if anyone was watching. She didn't know where this sudden energy came from or the sudden boldness but at some point, Clementine got brave and started grinding her backside into Spinel's pelvis. Her face growing dark pink, she grinned and held onto her hips. Keeping her in place, she whispered flirtatiously in clementine's ear "At least take me ta dinna' first Doll. Gettin' a lil' excited ain'tcha?" Spinel purred. "Says the one who's holding my hips" Clementine rebutted, with a smirk. Breaking free from Spinel's grasp, She began to dance on her own, mostly using her hips. Spinel grinned at the show in front of her. She looked the human upand down. 'Oh, so that's how she wants to play?' Spinel thought. 

Getting close to her face, Clementine dragged her arm along Spinel's shoulders and waist as she circled Spinel. Giving her flirtatious grin, Spinel took hold of her hand and twirled Clementine away from her. It was her turn to show off. Rolling her body, using her hips and even bunching up her hair. Giving Clementine a flirtatious, hungry look. She took the human's hand and gave her a twirl. "Ya playin' a dangerous game, Babydoll." Spinel dipped Clementine, making sure was one leg was up in the air. She gave her thigh a light squeeze. "A game ya gonna lose." She whispered in the human's ear. Clementine was glad she was being held because she would've melted right then and there.

Being startled by sudden applause, Clementine's face was completely red. That seemed to be happening a lot today. "Whoa! Amazing dued! Spins I've never seen you dance like that! And Clementine! For someone introverted, you seem to be good at dancing! Amethyst said, in a teasing tone. Clementine could speak. 'Oh my' 

"Thanks, Ames!" Spinel chirped."It's nice to see you to getting along so well!" Pearl said. Garnet gave a thumbs up. "Oh my gosh..." Clementine completely forgot about the party. She just danced in fronted of a bunch of strangers. How has she not fainted yet? "You're a great dancer Clem!" Steven said, with stars in his eyes. "And so are you, sis!" "Aw gee, thanks Stevie," Spinel said, twirling her hair. What a finale for a beach party.

After getting over her embarrassment, She went to take another dip in the water. After a few minutes, she found a chair floater. Climbing on to it, she laid her head back. The air was cool and calm. The smell and sound of the ocean relaxed her. After such an exciting day, she could feel her body getting heavy. Pretty soon she was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm not making Clementine sound like a Mary sue. Please let me know its going in that direction. Since she is a self insert, she is reacting to situations how i would or how I would like too.  
> I would really appreciate constructive criticism!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable!! Leve a comment telling me how felt about it!


End file.
